


'Cause I Love the Adrenaline in My Veins

by kazjaurelia



Series: Writing Practice Drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Explosions, How can you not love him, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance is a hero to the tribes, Like, SO, Sharpshooter Lance, Teamwork!, he gets a mystical friendship bracelet, how does one tag?, lance saves a kid, vld, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazjaurelia/pseuds/kazjaurelia
Summary: The team is on what was supposed to be a simple mission. And, of course, something goes wrong. When a Galra aligned combat group attacks a peace ceremony, team Voltron leaps into action to save the day. And maybe, Lance just happens to accidentally get hurt.Or, in other words, what are good summaries?Loosely based on this prompt: https://illesty.tumblr.com/post/162034595306/can-lance-literally-get-like-shot-but-he-doesnt





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a simple mission. A peaceful mission. Fly down to the planet in Black, aid in peace talks between two feuding tribes, and return to the castle for a debrief and training. Piece of cake. 

Not. To Lance, it always seemed to be the “easy” missions that went south. Easy missions had plans that were simple. They had a set process. Step one, step two, step three, tie it all up in a bow, and mission accomplished. And yet, they still seemed to go wrong in some way. 

This time, it wasn't Lance's fault. It really wasn't. They’d managed to almost come to an even peace between the tribes. The last step was the emergence ceremony, as the natives had called it. A ceremony to symbolize the emergence of a new peaceful era. The chiefs performed the ritual to demonstrate to the people that any contention between the tribes was over. Both women were swiftly moving through the motions, seeming to play off of one another. 

On the stage behind and to the side of the chiefs, Lance was struggling to remain still after what seemed like vargas. The semi-formal armour that Allura had produced for the event was beginning to feel more and more confining around Lance’s neck. Who knew? Maybe the suit was haunted by some ancient space ghost and was trying to exact its revenge by strangling the paladin. The suits, of course, hadn’t been used in 10,000 years, which was blaringly obvious by the rigidness of the material. It’s almost as if the suits are made of cardboard. Judging by the squirming that Keith is doing next to Lance, he feels the same. He is glad, however, that Allura allowed them to bring their bayards. 

The ceremony seemed to be approaching the ending, both women becoming increasingly intertwined in every move. Every step takes them closer to the illuminated hearth to the anterior of the stage. The chiefs gracefully tiptoe into the flames now, seemingly impervious to the heat. Must be some mystical bond thing, Lance concludes to himself. It almost reminds him of the fusion dance from Dragon Ball Z. 

As the chiefs bring their foreheads together, a blast rings out through the outdoor amphitheatre. Cries of pain echo out, weaving and intertwining in the smoke. Lance, knocked to his knees in the moment of the blast, makes a move to stand up, to help. A quick glance shows him that the other paladins are rising to do the same. The stage gives a groan and a tremor as the paladins gather close. Shiro is the first to speak.

“We need to make a plan, alright? I’ll check on the chiefs, the rest of you stay alert and try to help the villagers. Who ever set off the bomb, might not be done yet.”

And with that, the team breaks up, all pulling out their bayards and moving out into the raze amphitheatre.His bayard morphs into the gun, ready to fire, should it be needed. Lance moves towards a crying child, clinging to the body of what must be their parent. He opens his mouth to ask if the villagers have set up a meeting area to regroup, when the shots start flying. He’s charging forward, scooping the child into his arms and ducking behind a chunk of the barrier wall before he can really think about anything other than ‘Stay alive, keep the kid alive.’

The kid seems to be fine, though. A little shaken and dirty from the initial attack, but otherwise unharmed. However, the kid did not want to quiet down, the crying picking up in volume.

“Is everyone alright?” Lance startles, Shiro’s calm, commanding voice a sharp contrast from the shouting and gunfire surrounding Lance. 

“I’m alright, I’ve got a kid with me.” He peaks out from behind the cover before ducking back down as the shots start flying again. Lance turns back in, curling protectively around the kid in an attempt to quell their sobbing. “Is there anywhere safe I can take the kid?”

“The chiefs have set up some kind of triage center a few buildings from behind the stage.”

“Do we know who’s attacking us, yet?” Keith asks, sounds of fighting leaking through from his end. 

“No clue. I don’t have anything about them on my records.” Pidge’s voice cuts in. 

Lance tunes them out momentarily as he makes a plan to move for the stage. It shouldn’t be that hard. Duck and run, disarm a few of the attackers, and keep him and the kid alive. Shouldn’t be too hard. Right?

He pulls out from his cover, only enough to efficiently aim and dispatch the shooters. Pulling the kid tighter into his arms, he turns and dashes for the next sizable piece of rubble. He can see one of the tribe members anxiously scanning the debris field, all while trying to remain hidden only fifty feet away. They may be able to get the child to safety. Lance makes a break for it, gun firing the whole time. Finally, Lance is greeted by what he assumes is the child’s other parent, seeing as the child leaped into their arms without hesitation. Now, he has to get back to the fight. 

From what he could see, Pidge was taking down shooters while also figuring out who they were and how they were moving. Hunk was aiding in evacuation as well as fighting. Keith and Shiro were doing much the same, fighting and helping people when needed. 

Lance runs back into the right, dodging and firing nearly simultaneously. He’s almost reached another group when the second bomb goes off. He’s diving for cover before he can think. He covers his head with his arms, attempting to curl into himself, to be smaller while the debris and dirt rains down from above. It’s only a moment before he’s back up again, dusting off his armor and firing off shots.

It all became a blur. Duck. Aim. Shoot. The sound of gunfire filled the air, as well as a thick smoke. It seemed to slither through the air, mocking the combatants as they found their field of vision nearly non-existent. 

Maybe if Lance could get to a higher spot, he could see better. Offering better support from above would allow the others to get the rest of the tribe to safety and stop the attack. He crouches low behind another piece of the ruined barrier wall, scouting out a tall building on the edge of the amphitheatre. Even if he could get just a little higher. 

He scans the area, only seeing a couple lookouts posted. Alright, shouldn’t be that hard. Take out the sentries and climb the building like in Assassin’s Creed. He spins out, pivoting and aiming to take down both of the lookouts. They drop without a sound. 

It’s not hard to climb up the building, there are plenty of handholds and even a gentle slope. Lance settles onto the edge of the roof, panning the barrel of the gun over his sight of the battlefield. The fight seemed to be coming to an end. No civilians were left out on the field, and the rest of the paladins had it pretty much covered, only needing Lance’s cover every here and there. 

As the battle drew to a close, Shiro called for a regroup. Once the final check through was done, ensuring that no other combatants were left free on the field, the team was to head to the triage center a small ways from the scene of carnage. Lance shimmied his way down the side of the building, scanning as he went. The battle was truly over, the dust finally settling from the two bombs as he made his way to the rendezvous. Now, he could see the entirety of the damage. The stage, which had been intact after the first explosion, lay decrepit and listing to the side with portions caved in. The standing area for the audience was peppered with craters. From what, Lance couldn’t determine. Many of the buildings in the surrounding area had sustained damage. Some had broken windows. Others had as much as a hole covering many floors. 

He could see the see the hustle and bustle of the triage ahead of him. The healers racing from bed to bed to help any way they could. Children were crying on the other side. A quick look showed Lance the kid he had saved wrapped tightly around the neck of his mother. 

He walked faster. Now that the fight was over, he could feel the adrenaline wearing off, all the aches and pains making themselves known. The sharpest seemed to be just above his right hip. Huh, maybe he landed a little wrong when he grabbed the kid. He tries to just shrug it off, thinking it’s just a bruise or something, but the pain only increases as he walks.

 

The rest of the team was already gathered with the chiefs in some sort of command tent in the center of the triage. They were just waiting on Lance before they started to debrief. Only, Lance seemed to be taking awhile to get there. 

Keith groans. “What’s taking him so long? He should be here by now.”

Just as Shiro opened his mouth to reply, the flap to the tent was opened, revealing a very dusty and bloody Lance. He took a small step forward, his right hand clutching the area just above his hip. His hand is covered in blood. “Lance?”

Lance gives a small smirk, or maybe it was a grimace. “Hey guys. I think I have a bit of a problem.” And with that, his eyes roll into the back of his head as his body goes limp and drops to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write out and post. I wasn't going to even write a second chapter originally, but I had quite a few readers request it(and I love y'all). So, enjoy. Let me know if you see any errors or anything you want to suggest for a future fic.

Keith groans. “What’s taking Lance so long? He should be here by now.”

Just as Shiro opens his mouth to reply, the flap to the tent peels back, revealing a very dusty and bloody Lance. He took a small step forward, his right hand clutching the area just above his hip. His hand is covered in blood. “Lance?”

Lance gives a small smirk, or maybe it was a grimace. “Hey guys. I think I have a bit of a problem.” And with that, his eyes roll into the back of his head as his body goes limp and drops to the ground. 

Shiro is rushing forward to catch Lance’s limp body before he can even think about it, setting him gently on the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro sees one of the chiefs dash past to summon a healer. This close to the teen, Shiro can finally see the full extent of his injuries. It’s not optimal, but it could be worse. The gunshot to his side seems to be the only majorly threatening injury. Everything else is only scrapes and future bruises. 

“Shiro?” The rest of the paladins are gathered around now. Keith is perched in the opening of the tent waiting for the healer to hurry up. Shiro leans over, grabbing a towel from the stand by the door. Pidge takes it from his hands, awaiting direction. 

“Pidge, apply some pressure here. Hunk, call Allura and Coran. Tell them to get a pod ready.”

Hunk merely nods and steps past Keith. The healer peels the flap back a moment later. Quickly kneeling down, he sets to work cleaning out the gunshot wound and trying to stem the bleeding. It seems as if everyone in the tent is holding their breath. Logically, they know Lance will recover easily. But, they can’t help but feel torn at seeing Lance, passed out and covered in blood and bruises. 

It always seems to be Lance that ends up being roughed up. It's just natural for him to look out for others at his own expense. First, with Coran in the explosion. Then in a battle on Jeing.

Shiro snaps back to attention as the healer lifts Lance onto a stretcher. Shiro steps, grabbing the handles by Lance's head. Looking down, two nebulous, blue eyes peer back up at him. “Hey, Lance, welcome back. How’re you feeling?”

“M’lright. Wha’ happn’d?” He slurs as he bobbles his head to the side, glancing at the rest of the team. 

“That’s what we were wondering,” Shiro replies with a hint of a laugh. Even bleeding, Lance seems to have kept his humour. “It's alright, we'll have you fixed up in no time. Coran and Allura are prepping a pod for your right now. Just hang in there.”

“We should move him now,” the healer says to Shiro. Then to Lance,”You're in good hands. Relax and rest.”

Shiro turns to the chiefs. “I hope you will understand that we need to take care of our brother. As soon as he's taken care of we'll be here to assist in rebuilding.” The chiefs only solemnly nod in a reply, conveying their loud message; “Go.”

Then they're up and moving through the crowd towards the triage area. Murmurs echo through the people as they give make a clear path for the stretcher. Shiro hears tidbits of what he's sure is about Lance. Children trail behind, giggling as they try to peer around the walking paladins to get a look at Lance. Word had spread of the team stopping the attack. News of Lance being injured appeared to have made the circuit, as well.

One woman holding a child pushes her way through the crowd, reaching for Lance. Upon seeing that the injured paladin is unconscious, she turns to Shiro and Keith, who had been following right behind. 

“He saved my son. Can you thank him for me when he wakes and give him this?” she please as she hands an intricately woven bracelet to Keith. Strands of blue, green, and silver weave around tiny, shimmering beads. Keith nods and closes his hand around the bracelet. “Thank you.”

The healer leads them further through the crowd, closer to where the lions had been landed before the ceremony. The ramp for Yellow is down, only awaiting Lance before they take off. Hunk is standing at the top of the ramp.

“Coran has a pod ready,” Hunk calls as he walks down. He takes the handles of the stretcher from the healer and leads them back room in Yellow that they found all lions to have. Once they have the stretcher secured, they thank the healer and the rest of the paladins head back to their lions. The team takes off, Shiro grabbing Blue on the way. 

 

Lance slept in the pod for three quintants. By that time, the rest of the team had rounded up the assailants, who happened to be a Galra aligned guerilla. They still had to help clean up the damage from the bombs and help the natives rebuild. 

When the pod let's out a puff of mist and releases the sharpshooter, Hunk and Keith are waiting. Keith moves forward to catch the teen as he stumbles out. Hunk slips a blanket over Lance's shivering shoulders with a smile. “Welcome back, man.”

Lance gives a wan smile, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. “I didn't really go anywhere, but what did I miss?” 

“Just some cleanup work, but-” Keith reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bracelet-”you did miss a mother's thank you for saving her kid.”

The delicate strands of silver, green, and blue seem to flow and shimmer around the luminescent beads. It twinkles like the night sky above Veradero Beach. Lance slips it onto his wrist, already deciding that it's never coming off. He starts to turn to head to his room to change out of the under suit of the armour, Hunk already leading the way out of the room.

“And Lance?” 

“Yeah?”

“Good work out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love and encouragement everyone! Come visit me on my Tumblr(kazjaurelia) and shoot me a prompt or hello.


End file.
